In Pieces
by AkizukiSakura
Summary: After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, everything was supposed to be perfect. Naruto was supposed to become Rokudaime Hokage and live happily ever after. No one anticipated what would happen to him in the final battle... GaaNaru shounen-ai if you squint, will probably be the prologue to a longer story depending on reader interest.


_**Title: **__In Pieces  
_**Author: **_AkizukiSakura  
_**Pairing(s):**_ GaaNaru, if you squint  
_**Spoilers/Warnings: **_This story assumes you have read the manga, but I don't specifically reference any events, so spoilers should be minimal._  
**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Naruto _or _Naruto: Shippuden._ I make no monetary profit from the writing and posting of this, or any, fanfiction.  
_**Notes: **_I honestly don't know where this came from, but I hope you enjoy... June fic for my "Year of Yaoi" series. I don't own this cover picture, and regrettably, I don't know who drew it. If you know who, please tell me, so I can give proper credit._

* * *

**In Pieces**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"_I'm sorry... I guess I'm supposed to know you, huh?" The smile is sheepish, but it is still _his, _and Gaara feels his heart constrict just a little._

_...  
_

To Gaara's surprise and discomfort, the Hokage had her face in her hands, and her powerful shoulders shook with sobs. He wasn't really built to deal with a woman's tears, particularly those of a woman as strong as Tsunade-hime. He stood awkwardly in her office, arms crossed and wishing there was something he could do to help her. The minutes ticked by, and finally she lifted her tear-stained face. Her usually vibrant, tawny-gold eyes were watery, but her mouth was firm.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, Gaara... But... He's not happy here. I can tell when he talks to me that he's not _really _here, and it hurts him when people see him and wish he was _okay _again. Sakura tries, but I'm worried that she'll start to hate him."

...

"_Gaara...? That's a weird name." He grins, though, and Gaara knows that they can become friends again._

_...  
_

Gaara looked away, knowing what she was implying. Although Naruto was very precious to him, he had never told anyone, and while Naruto was his reason for living, Gaara had never been able to spend much time with him. It would be easier for someone like Gaara to take care of Naruto, because Gaara had not had as much time with the blonde. He wouldn't see Naruto and think only of who he had been, rather than who he was now.

...

"_Well, I'm a little upset because I keep making other people sad, but I can't do anything about it, you know?" Though he professes not to care, Gaara sees the loneliness clouding those blue, blue eyes and he wishes he could erase it._

_...  
_

He watched the blonde pack his few belongings with mixed feelings. Naruto _looked_ cheerful enough, but Gaara had learned long ago to see beneath a person's mask. It was a little more difficult, because Naruto seemed so different now, but certain things about him were the same. He was still determined, for one thing, to not hurt the people who cared about him. Sure, he couldn't remember _why _they cared about him, but he knew they _did_, and that was enough for him.

...

"_Go to Sunagakure?" He looks like he is seriously considering the idea; his gaze turns contemplative and his eyes shift to stare out the window. The view from the top floor of the hospital is a lovely one, and it showcases Konoha's beautiful trees and happy people magnificently. Gaara shifts once, settling his sand-filled gourd more comfortably on his back, and the movement attracts Naruto's attention again. "I guess I could do that. I would miss everyone, but I get the feeling that they would rather I not be here anymore... I guess it's too painful for them." It is clearly just as painful for Naruto to say those words, but Gaara says nothing. He does not think anything he says will change Naruto's situation, and he has never been good at comforting people.  
_

_...  
_

The farewell at the gate was awkward. Sakura and Sai had come to see them off, but neither of them looked very happy. Behind them, Tsunade stood with her arms crossed. Gaara could tell the Godaime was trying to be firm, but her lips trembled. He understood that, for her, watching Naruto leave was like losing her little brother all over again. Even Kakashi, his nose buried in his book, couldn't fool Gaara; the man's single, visible gray eye was downcast, as though reading, but it was misty and unmoving.

...

"_I don't have much, so it shouldn't take me long to pack... I think it would be best if I left soon. Sakura-san looks like she's going to break anytime now, and I don't... I don't think I want to see that..." Watching the blonde like this hurt... The urge to clutch at his shirt is almost overwhelming, because seeing Naruto smile with such sad eyes opens the wounds on his heart once again. _

_...  
_

Neither Sai nor Sakura said anything for a long, long moment. Finally, the pink-haired kunoichi stepped forward and gave Naruto an awkward hug. "Be careful," she whispered, and stepped hurriedly away, turning so that the flash of tears was hidden. Sai said nothing at all; he simply inclined his head and left with Sakura. Sometimes Gaara thought that the former ROOT operative was more socially stunted than he was, but at least the pale shinobi was trying. Finally, Naruto raised a hand and gave a little wave to his former sensei and his Hokage, and then turned away. He glanced at Gaara, and in that glance Gaara saw something that looked painfully like hope.

_I won't let you sacrifice your happiness for theirs,_ Gaara thought privately, and began walking without a word. Behind him, he thought he heard Tsunade-hime take in a sobbing breath, and then he began running, knowing that Naruto would be right behind him.

* * *

_Word Count: 780_

_...honestly, I have no idea where this came from. I tried to do something a little different, and this is what happened. Sort of a drabble-ish thing, though I may continue it. More than anything it was an exercise to see how well I could portray Gaara and Naruto, as I have a story planned for them, but it would be pointless if I can't get their characterization right._

_Hopefully, I managed all right._

_~AkizukiSakura_


End file.
